


It's All About Control

by danwriteskink



Series: Cross Bones Style [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy's not sure if she can handle medical kink. Lisa explains that it's about control, not the loss of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Control

Remy blanched at the sight of the equipment - the tubing, the plug, the solution - all laid out neatly on towels. Lisa gave her a little push in the small of the back. Her hands were warm against Remy's skin.

"We'll work near the bath." Lisa calmly slipped her hands into gloves as if this was some procedure taking place in a consulting room. It was too clinical. Remy's skin went cold.

"I don't know if I can do this." Remy looked over her shoulder at Lisa, shivering suddenly in the chill of the bathroom. She had never felt so vulnerable before, naked on the tiles, surrounded by chrome fixtures and the coil of rubber hose on the vanity. She wasn't sure it was a sexy kind of vulnerable.

Lisa paused. "You wanted the ass-play. This is what we do before ass-play." She looked Remy up and down. "You want out?" It was a carefully coded phrase, a quick check if Remy wanted to safeword out of this situation.

"Can we talk about it first?" Remy ventured.

Lisa sat down on the edge of the tub. "Okay."

Remy wanted to laugh at the way that she kept her gloved hands clear, protecting the sterile field. Once a doctor, always a doctor. The feeling of laughter was a little relief against the unexpected wash of fear. "I think the problem I'm having is that one day, this might be real for me. I'm probably going to lose control of my bodily functions before I die. I don't know if I want to play with the idea of incontinence."

"It's not incontinence," said Lisa. "I'm not going to fill you up until you burst, that's not the point at all. I want you to control it, I want you to hold on until I tell you to release." She reached out with a gloved hand, and stroked a nipple. "Just like when you come."

That felt nice. Remy closed her eyes

"I control you. You are controlled by me. It's all about the control, here." Lisa's hand worked and tugged at Remy's nipple, just at the edge of pain. "I want to use you, you become my object. This is not about physicality or the future. This is a thing I do to you. This is a thing you submit to for me. Do you think you can handle that?"

Remy nodded slowly. "I think so, yeah."

"Good," said Lisa, and stood up. "Because I really want to see my cock slide up your ass. I want to see you squirm underneath me, and I want to fuck you hard. And I'm not going to do any of that unless we go through this first."

After that, it was easier. For Lisa, she held her cheeks apart, and hissed as the nozzle slipped inside her. Lisa stroked her back, like you do with a pet, as the solution rushed in.

Lisa was right, this was entirely divorced from the fear Remy had of slow degeneration and death. The bright, sharp cramps she felt, the sheen of sweat on her skin as she watched Lisa's face waiting for the command to release, the pleasure/shame of letting go while Lisa watched, these were all things Lisa controlled. As always, she felt the calm and steadiness that came from submitting, and that made everything okay.

Afterwards, while Lisa strapped on her harness, Remy lay boneless on the bed. "I feel like a doll," she said.

"Dolls don't talk," said Lisa, as she slipped the thick silicone cock through the ring of the harness. She turned to Remy with an expression of determination. "Not unless I pull the doll's string."

Remy took a deep breath, and rolled onto her belly, spreading her legs in a way that was wanton and satisfyingly submissive. Lisa was in control, she had nothing to fear.


End file.
